


The Life and Death of William SS Holmes [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Beyond Ourselves [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, English Accent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NB rape/non-con underage is historic, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self-Harm, Soundcloud, Whump, referenced but not happening now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reprieve from Sherlock's Eastern European suicide mission turns out to be the trigger for the unravelling of the detective.</p><p>At the same time, John's own life and plans fall apart. Is there any moving on from this?</p><p>Author's Notes:  This is the first part of the Beyond Ourselves series.<br/>There is some explicit content, hence, there are warnings.<br/>Note, the explicit content is not Johnlock in this part of the fiction...but the build up is there.....roll on Part 2!</p><p>Please note the child sexual abuse elements are historic but discussed in some detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Life and Death of William SS Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659467) by [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/pseuds/Teaandcakes). 



> Many thanks to Teaandcakes for permission to podfic this series.  
> The series will come in their story sections, in the correct order but not consecutively. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Lockedinjohnlock-podfics  
> email lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks to my new and fantastic, eagle-eared beta, Attydiva!
> 
> The beautiful artwork for the cover of this podfic is called Rift by Alice X. Zhang (Alicexz) and is available to see on DeviantArt and purchase at Society 6 
> 
> https://society6.com/product/rift_print#1=45


	2. That which cannot easily be erased




	3. Things go downhill




	4. The death of William Holmes




	5. John considers courses of action




	6. Meeting with Sherlock




	7. Baby Watson arrives




	8. The decision




	9. Back to Baker Street




End file.
